L'Ange déchu
by Luna Unicorn
Summary: Il y a une meurtrière à Pourdlard et qui laisse comme signature une petite flamme en cristal, mais qui est cette meurtrière? Plusieurs suspect et personne n'est à l'abrit. Peut-être pas même le directeur O_o!!!Chapitre 3
1. Nouveau Commencement

L'Ange déchu  
  
Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence. Pourquoi je ne me réjouie pas comme semble ce réjouir Harry et Ron dans leurs lettres? Je me force de paraître contente dans mes lettres mais cet été tout à changer pour moi. Les dispute avec mes parents deviennent de plus en plus fréquente et de plus en plus violente. Hier j'ai insulté ma mère comme je ne l'ai jamais fait et j'ai frappé mon père pas bien fort bien sur mais assez pour le mettre hors de lui. Comment j'en suis arrivée là? J'ai changé depuis que mon frère est mort dans son accident de voiture. Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon frère a aucun de mes amis. Il était si parfait tout le monde l'aimait et j'avais peur que Harry et Ron même sans l'avoir rencontrer en arrivent à le préférer à moi comme tout le monde avant. Mes parents regrettent énormément son départ. Il n'y a rien de surprenant à ça, mais on dirait qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit moi qui meurs dans cet accident. Je me suis renfermer sur moi-même. Je l'ai toujours enviée. Je souhaitais qu'il meurt. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je ne sais plus j'aurais préféré qu'il soit toujours vivant. IL a toujours été là pour moi et je crois bien qu'il voyait que je n'étais pas heureuse et que mes parents le préféraient à moi. Il a même un jour demander à mes parents de m'accorder plus d'attention. Mais ceux-ci ont dit que c'était des sottises et que jamais ils ne préféreraient un de leur enfant plus que l'autre. C'était des paroles en l'air et maintenant je veux mourir plus que tout. Comment ce fait-il que malgré le fait que je suis intelligente et en plus une sorcière je ne soit pas plus aimé? En plus il cache bien leurs jeux. Tout le monde les aiment il les trouvent adorable et tellement gentil. Même que certaine personne m'envie de les avoir comme parent. Encore une fois sottise, Sottise, SOTTISE!  
  
Me voilà donc prête à partir pour retrouvé mes amis au Chemin de Traverse. Mes parents qui essayent de m'éloigner le plus de la maison m'ont donné un peut d'argent pour prendre l'autobus et à partir de là il faudra me débrouiller. Après tout je ne suis plus un enfant et ça me fera du bien de quitter la maison. Peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de faire un petit sourire qui ne s'est jamais plus afficher sur mon visage. Celui-ci ne reflète que de la haine de la tristesse et paraît plutôt neutre.  
  
Me voilà en route vers Londres dans ce petit autobus miteux qui ressemble bizarrement à ma propre vie. Je débarque à mon coin et je marche solitaire jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, ce pub aussi miteux que cet autobus qui m'a amené ici. Je ne m'attarde pas malgré le fait qu'une bonne petite bière m'attire. Qu'est ce que je raconte je n'ai que 15 ans. Bref je me retrouve devant le mur de brique qui me sépare du monde des sorciers et de mes amis s'ils sont arrivés. Quelque coup de baguette et me voilà. C'est immense! Ça me surprend toujours de voir l'animation qu'il y a ici. Je ne vois aucune trace de Ron et de Harry. Je m'en allais m'asseoir sur une terrasse quand une petite ruelle attira mon attention. L'Allée des Embrume. Et si j'allais faire un petit tour de ce côté? Pas le temps de penser, me voilà déjà de ce côté. C'est petit et lugubre et apparemment pas beaucoup fréquenter sinon une tonne de clochard qui tente de te vendre de la pacotille. Je rentre dans la première boutique sans même regarder son nom. Je viens de rentrer dans une ménagerie si ou peut appeler ça comme ça. Une tonne de petits monstres sont enfermés dans des minuscules cages. L'ancienne Hermione que je connais aurait eu pitié d'eu mais cet été j'ai eu le temps de retirer la pitié de ma vie si je peux dire ça comme ça. Sur un mur du fond quelque dragon était enfermé. Je m'approcha d'eux.  
  
Ils sont magnifiques n'est ce pas? Fut un vois plutôt amical pour un endroit pareil. Ce sont de vrai dragon mais ils ont été génétiquement modifier pour ne pas grossir, mais ils sont aussi méchant. Il eu un petit ricanement. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que fait une jeune fille comme vous dans un endroit pareil?  
  
Je lui lança un regard froid qui dit « ne me chercher pas sinon. »  
  
Je pourrais bien vous poser la même question.  
  
Moi! Je vends des animaux bien évidemment, c'est dommage qu'ils soient interdits n'est ce pas.  
  
Je les auraient plutôt comparer a des monstres.  
  
Je m'approcha d'une cage ou une dragon rouge sang dormait paisiblement.  
  
Je ne m'approcherais pas de celui là il est le plus méchant de tout les « monstre », comme vous dites, que j'ai ici.  
  
Ignorant ce qu'il dit je glissa un doigt dans la cage, ce qui pour réaction de réveiller le dragon. Il releva la tête et me fixa droit dans les yeux scrutant toute mes connaissance et mes sentiment présent. Après son observation me lança un regard qui disait « sort moi d'ici. » Il se recoucha. Je retira mon doigt et ouvrit la cage grâce à un sort. Je glissa ma main à l'intérieur de la cage et flatta sa peau écailleuse. Du coin de l'?il je vis le vendeur complètement stupéfait.  
  
Il est combien?  
  
Heu pour vous, gratuit vous êtes la seule personne qu'il n'est pas mordu. Vous savez, il a fait fuir grand nombre de ma clientèle.  
  
Je prit le dragon dans mes bras et le déposa à terre. Il se releva s'étira et étira ses ailes. Il s'envola fit quelque tour du magasin et vint ce percher sur mon bras. Le vendeur m'avait offert un gant qui me protégeait de ses griffes que je sentais à travers le gant de cuir. Je sortis du magasin après avoir payer le gant. Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais complètement oublier mes amis et que j'étais toujours dans l'Allée des Embrume. Avant de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse je demanda à Drawan, le nom de mon dragon, de rester dans les alentours car il ne fallait pas que Harry, Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne le voit. Sur ce il s'envola. Je me dirigea vers le chemin de Traverse ou je trouva mes deux amis aussi sur une terrasse. Je vais les rejoindre et je leur offre un de mes vague salut.  
  
Hé bien ça va pas Mione, c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard.  
  
Je lui lança un regard froid.  
  
Il me semble que tu as brûlé au soleil cet été Ron, ça va pas?  
  
Il rougit jusqu'au oreille et baissa la tête  
  
Herm' ce n'était pas très gentil!  
  
Le survivant on ne t'a pas sonné.  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer cette été! On te reconnaît plus tu noius a jamais parler de la sorte!  
  
C'est pas de tes affaires. Bon est-ce qu'on va faire ses courses???  
  
Bien ne perdons pas de temps.  
  
Moi j'ai besoin de nouvelles robes, elles sont toutes rendues trop petite.  
  
C'était vrai j'avais changé cet été, je ressemblais beaucoup plus à une femme.  
  
Tien! Nous aussi!  
  
On se dirigea ensemble vers le magasin de robes. Rendu là bas on dut se séparer, bien entendus. Une nouvelle vendeuse arriva et commença à prendre mes mesures. Je me regardas dans le miroir. À vrai dire j'avais énormément changer j'étais devenue comment dire.belle. Je me rappela de l'allure Que j'avais dans mes veilles robes, elle, était largeur ne mettais rien en valeurs et me faisait même paraître grosse!  
  
Heu excuser moi mademoiselle pourriez-vous faire mon uniforme, heu.plus ajuster pour quelle me mette plus en valeur. Et s'il vous plaît.  
  
Mais bien sur il n'y a aucun problème.  
  
Lorsque la vendeuse eu finit de prendre mes mesures et c'était retirer pour aller chercher mes robes, je retourna dans l'entrer du magasin. Je m'assit et attendit sauf que je put aussi entendre la conversation de Ron et Harry qui ne se doutaient pas que j'espionnais leur conversation.  
  
Tu ne trouves pas que Hermione a changé? Dit la voix de Ron  
  
Oui, c'est évident qu'elle nous cache quelque chose mais quoi? Elle n'a jamais agit de cette façon. Il faudra découvrir son secret.  
  
Ouais, ça façon elle d'agir c'est en étant mademoiselle je sais tout.  
  
Je serra les points. Cette année j'allais changer c'est jurée. Je cessa d'écouter leur conversation car celle-ci dérivait vers le quidditch. Quand il eu finit, c'est à dire quelques minutes plus tard il réapparue. Quand il me vit une expression d'inquiétude s'afficha sur leurs visages. Aucun doute il on peur que j'ai entendu leur conversation.  
  
Heu ça fait longtemps que tu es là.  
  
Plusieurs minutes oui.  
  
As-tu entendu ce que nous avons dit?  
  
Oui jusqu'à ce que le sujet dérive vers le quidditch. Et pour répondre à votre question, il c'est bien passer quelque chose cet été, mais je ne le vous dirai pas.  
  
La vendeuse arriva ce qui coupa court à notre conversation. Nous payons nos robes et on partit. On passa une journée passablement belle. J'ai refait ma réserve de livre et quand Harry et Ron fut partit dans le magasin de quidditch j'alla faire un tour dans le rayon des livres de magie noir. Depuis quand ont-ils des livres de ce genre? Bref j'acquit « Le livre des ombres » qui contient plusieurs sort de magie noire. Quand j'ai rejoint mes deux amis les parents de Ron était avec eu.  
  
Ha bonjours Hermione. Comment vas-tu? Où sont tes parents j'aimerais bien leur parler? Me demanda M. Weasley.  
  
Ils ne sont pas là, je suis venue toute seule. Lui répondit avec un air sombre.  
  
La fin de la journée arrivait et les Weasley m'ont proposée de rester avec eu et Harry au Chaudron Baveur pour la dernière nuit de vacances. Mais je refusa.  
  
Non merci, j'ai mes affaires chez moi et j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir demain. La journée s'acheva et je retourna chez dans ce même autobus tellement miteux que je le comparais à ma vie. Le soir même je finis mes bagages. Drawan était revenue et me regardait faire mes valises. J'avais prit une grave décision.je quittais la maison jamais plus je reviendrais. Grâce à un sort de réduction je réduis tout ce qui me tenaient à c?ur, cadeau, nounours ben quoi, ect.  
  
Je passa une nuit plutôt agitée. Je me rendais compte que ce que je faisais était risquer mais je ne voulais plus les voir. Le lendemain matin je vola un peut d'argent à mes parents, qui dormait encore, pour le transport. Je sortis de la maison avec Drawan. Rendu au coin de la rue je fit ce que ma conscience me disait de ne pas faire.  
  
Drawan.tu vois ma maison.brûle là!  
  
Drawan quitta, mon bras pour aller brûler ce qui a été ma maison avant, mon foyer, mon chez moi. Mais maintenant tout change je prends un tournant dans ma vie et je jure que je ne serais plus la petite fille sage et innocente. J'avança sans me retourner vers l'arrêt d'autobus qui m'amènera à la gare.  
  
Alors comment vous avez aimez??? C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
  
J'ai juste une question. Je vais continuer mais je vais changer de narateur (dans cet fic c'est herm) alros je voudrait savoir, préférer vous que je change à chaque chapitre ou que je change en plein milieu de chapitre?  
  
SVP je veut plein plein plein de review! 


	2. Et c’est un départ… pour l’enfer

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre j'ai juste eu 1 review j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus apprécier. Donc pour ce chapitre je devrais changer de narrateur à un certain moment. Je marquerais donc le changement de narrateur avec :  
  
{\o/} */*\*  
  
Nom du narrateur  
  
Si vous voyez {NDMM} c'est que c'est une note de moi même :Þ  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Et c'est un départ. pour l'enfer  
  
J'arrive à Londres et je m'empresse de traverser la rue pour arriver à King's Cross. À la gare il y a une grande agitation, des moldus allaient dans tous les sens. Une chance que je suis arrivée d'avance parce qu'avec tous les gens qu'il avait ça ne ma prit pas moins de 10 minutes pour arriver à la plate forme 9¾, ou à la barrière qui m'en séparait. Il fois sur la plate forme, je vagabonda un peut partout puisqu'il n'y avait personne. J'entendit un coup d'aile. Je releva la tête et vit Drawan voler vers moi. Je mis mon gant en vitesse et il vint ce percher sur mon bras. Je le flatta un peut et ensuite je me dirigea dans un endroit plus discret. Les gens ne tarderont pas à arriver et je ne voulais pas qu'on voit Drawan. J'ai bien fait parce que quelques minutes plus tard la plate forme était bondée. Quand je vis Ron et sa famille je renvoya Drawan.  
  
- Désolé Drawan, il faut que tu t'en aille encore une fois, suit le train et vient me rejoindre ce soir à minuit dans la salle commune des Gryffondore.  
  
Drawan s'envola. Je me dirigea vers Ron et sa famille. Ceux-ci ne m'avaient pas vu venir.  
  
- Bonjour, comment allez-vous?  
  
- Bonjour Hermione, comment ça va aujourd'hui?  
  
- Bien merci, et c'était vrai que j'allais bien, bizarrement brûler ma maison ma apporté une satisfaction et ma apaisé. Harry n'est pas là? Je croyais qu'il était resté avec vous hier.  
  
- Harry est dans le train il est allé réserver une place dans le train. On devrait peut-être aller le rejoindre.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Une jeune fille attira mon attention. Elle était de mon âge mais je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Ron aussi la regardait et je suis sur que si j'aurais regarder de plus prêt j'aurais vu deux gros c?ur battre dans ses yeux. J'imagine que point de vue gars elle était jolie. Je le tira par la manche et lui dis de venir. Non mais, il y a tout de même des limites, il commençait à baver.  
  
- Aller, viens Ron et arrête de baver, c'est dégouttant.  
  
Il s'essuya la bouche et me suivit. Je jeta un coup d'?il et je vis que presque tous les garçons sur la plate forme n'avaient d'yeux que pour la nouvelle. Grrr, je sens que je vais la détester. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas envoyée à Gryffondore. Je traîna Ron à l'intérieur du premier wagon. Le wagon était plutôt vide. Au bout de l'allée une jeune fille sortie ça tête d'un compartiment c'était Cho.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione, Bonjour Ron, vous cherchez Harry?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi?  
  
- Je l'ai vu dans le dernier wagon vous devriez aller voir, et, je pourrais venir avec vous.  
  
- Oui pourquoi pas.  
  
Nous partîmes tous les trois pour aller jusqu'au denier wagon qui était tout au bout du train puisque nous étions dans le tout premier. À mi-chemin on fit malheureusement une rencontre désagréable mais tout de même comique. Drago était là, seul cette fois sans ses gorilles portatifs. Il n'avait pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Il avait des restes de ses drôles tentacules au visage. Il est évident qu'il ne faut jamais lancer plusieurs sort en même temps.  
  
- Quel désagréable surprise, où sont tes gorilles Malefoy.  
  
- Ils sont à l'hôpital, vos sorts semblent les avoir défigurer pour la vie. Comme moi au fait, et vous allez le regretter.  
  
- Comme tu me fais peur, je trouve cela jolie ses petites tentacules sur ton visage.  
  
Le premier sourire de mes vacances s'afficha. Il était plein de mépris de haine, de méchanceté. Pour moi il était beau. Mais pour Drago il était dangereux. Il recula. - Qu'est ce qui t'est arriver Granger tu as changé?  
  
- Oui j'ai changé. Te ferais-je peur par hasard.  
  
Mon regard était menaçant et mon sourire laissait passer toute sorte de message. Il recula encore et tremblait de tout son corps.  
  
- N.No.Non, jamais j'aurais peur d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
Je m'approcha de lui, il ne bougeait plus, mais tremblais de tout son corps.  
  
- Veux-tu savoir ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe pense, que tu es un peureux, où est donc ton courage? Tu as peur tu tremble et tu sus, tu vas voir, je vais te faire souffrir cette année.  
  
Ses yeux étaient pleins de peur un peut plus il me suppliait d'arrêter. Dire que je faisais cet effet seulement avec mon regard, mon sourire et quelque petite parole avec une voix venue tout droit des enfers. Avec ma baguette que j'avais sortit sans que personne ne le remarque, je tassa une mèche de cheveux blonde tremper de sueur. Je descendit ma baguette pour pointer sa poitrine.  
  
- Et je vais commencer maintenant.Stupéfix  
  
Le corps inerte de Drago tomba sur le sol. Je marcha sur lui pour me rendre à la porte qui menait au wagon suivant avant de pousser la porte je me tourna vers Ron et Cho qui avait observé la scène. Il regardait maintenant le corps de Drago.  
  
- Tu.Tu.Tu l'as tuer?  
  
- Bien sur que non. Pour qui me prends-tu?  
  
Apparentants j'avais aussi fait peur à Ron et Cho. Ron lui tremblait et Cho me regardait bizarrement. Je leur fit signe de me suivre. On se rendit jusqu'au dernier wagon où on trouva Harry. Celui-ci ne prit pas de temps à remarquer l'air apeuré de Ron et le regard méfiant que Cho avait sur moi.  
  
- Herm' qu'est ce que tu a fais?  
  
- Moi? J'ai seulement fais très très peur à Drago. Si tu veux, tu peux aller le voir. Il est étendu dans le couloir du 3e wagon.  
  
- Mais pourquoi Ron tremble et Cho te regarde bizarrement?  
  
- Il semblerait que je leur est fait peur a eu aussi. Mais moi sa va merci de me le demander, toi?  
  
- Hum.Bien.  
  
Le train démarra et on s'assit. J'étais à côté de Ron qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions et Harry à coté de Cho, je me demande pourquoi il ne rougit pas et ne tremble pas. Face à au silence qui régnait dans le compartiment Harry démarra une conversation. Je dois dire qu'il avait mal choisit sont sujet parce que seul lui et Ron pouvaient argumenter.  
  
- Avez-vous vu la nouvelle? Elle est sexy vous ne trouvez pas!  
  
- Hooooo oui! J'espère qu'elle sera envoyez à Gryffondore! Répondit Ron avec un air mélancolique.  
  
- Pervers, murmurai-je entre mais dent, mais aucun des deux à part Cho n'entendit ce que je dis.  
  
Cho eu un petit rire bref, fut coupé par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit laissant paraître la nouvelle. Elle était grande, élancée et avait les cheveux verts sur fond noir. Ses yeux étaient noir profond mais le centre jaune. Finalement je ne trouvais pas ce qui faisait battre les c?urs des gars. Justement ceux-ci étaient en train de baver, encore.  
  
- You Hou les gars descendez de vos nuages!  
  
- Bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger, est-ce que je peux venir m'installer avec vous?  
  
- Aucun problème!  
  
Harry poussa Cho de la banquette pour laisser une place à la nouvelle. Cho vint s'asseoir à côté de moi vexé. Ron était partit s'asseoir à côté de la nouvelle qui était à côté de Harry. - Une jolie fille comme toi doit avoir un nom.dit Harry  
  
- Je m'appelle Sekmet, comme la déesse égyptienne du mal. Je viens justement de là mais j'ai déménagé cet été.  
  
- J'ai visité l'Égypte tu sais c'est très beau. Quel coin tu préfère?  
  
- Heuuu. j'aime bien les. les grandes pyramides.  
  
- Moi aussi, mais je voulais dire dans les villes les endroits quoi.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop tout beau.  
  
- Je suis sure qu'il y a un endroit, le Caire, la vallée des rois, moi j'ai adoré le Caire.  
  
- Oui c'est ça le Caire, j'adore le Caire.  
  
Je trouvais Sekmet bizarre, comment ce fait-il qu'elle parle si bien l'anglais? Au Caire on parle l'Arabe.normalement elle devrait avoir un petit accent. Je devrais me méfier d'elle.  
  
Tout le reste du trajet Harry et Ron parlèrent avec Sekmet pendant ce temps Cho et moi parlions des cours que nous avions choisit. J'avais l'intention de demander un transfert. J'ai fait mon choix de cours pour ma cinquième année et j'aurais du rester en arithmancie, mais j'allais faire une demande pour qu'on me mette dans le cours «Magie et Force Obscur.» Cho elle était en divination et je la plaignais d'avoir la vieille folle comme professeur. Mais elle m'expliqua qu'elle prenait ce cours simplement pour avoir une matière facile où tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. Je doits avouer que c'est un bon point mais il y a des limites à ne rien faire si tu es prit avec une folle. Le sujet dériva ensuite sur le quidditch. Surtout parce que Cho en pratique et que je ne voulais pas la vexer en insultant son sport favori, mais pour dire vrai je m'ennuyais à mourir.  
  
Après une heure de route Ginny vint faire un tour.  
  
- Je peux rentrer?  
  
- Fais comme chez toi. - Êtes-vous au courant? Quelqu'un a osez stupéfixer Drago!  
  
- Oui c'est moi qui à fait ça.  
  
- Hé bien je crois pas qu'il va venir nous déranger cette année.  
  
- Non je ne crois pas non plus.  
  
À ce moment le train s'arrêta d'un coup sec, les lumières s'éteignirent. Une voix sortie de nulle part dit :  
  
- Pas de panique il y a un problème technique qui ne devrait pas durer longtemps. S'il vous plaît rester calme. Et rester dans vos compartiments, si vous n'êtes pas dans un compartiment regagnez s'en un.  
  
- Moi je ne reste pas ici, dit Cho, je déteste être enfermé dans le noir, je sors dans les couloirs me promener.  
  
- Moi je vais aller voir s'il y a des toilettes, dit Sekmet.  
  
- Je peux t'accompagner, tu sais? Dit Ron  
  
- Pervers! Elle gifla Ron et sortit.  
  
- Moi je vais aller voir qu'est ce qui a pu causer la panne.  
  
Je sortis à mon tour dans le couloir.  
  
{\o/} */*\*  
  
Meurtrière.  
  
Me voilà dans le couloir il fait sombre mais je vois tout de même un peut. Je marche, je marche, je marche. À un moment je bouscule quelqu'un, une voix s'éleva mais elle avait peur je ne pu la reconnaître.  
  
- Qui.qui est là?  
  
J'empoigna la personne et le fit rentrer de force dans un compartiment vide. Il faisait complètement noir parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans ce compartiment. Au bruit que fit la chute de la personne je devina que nous n'étions pas dans un compartiment mais dans un placard. Ma future victime était tomber sur des seaux. Aussitôt que je fut rentrer j'utilisa un sort pour couper le son pour pas qu'on puisse entendre ce qui se passera ici. Il commença à crier à crier. Mais personne ne put l'entendre.  
  
- Tu auras beau crier personne ne peut t'entendre, dis-je avec ma voix venue tout droit des enfers, personne tu entends personne alors cesse de crier.  
  
Je sortis un couteau que j'ai volé à mon père avant de partir. Je le poignarda, un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Maintenant il était bien mort. Mais je lui trancha tout de même la gorge. Je voulais que la personne qui le trouvera mort soit terrifiée, c'est pourquoi je l'ouvrit dans le seul sens qu'il existe{NDMM c?ur sensible s'abstenir} avec mon couteau j'ouvrit son ventre, je rentra ma main dans son ventre et dans son sang encore chaud et je trouva ce que je voulais. Je tira et aussitôt ses intestins sortis et je les fit pendre de son corps. Je m'attaqua ensuite à son c?ur. Je prit son c?ur entre mes doigts et je tira d'un coup ce qui eu pour effet de l'arracher. Je le mit dans la main de ma victime. Ses yeux étaient refermés, je les ouvrit, ils étaient blanc et globuleux. Ils reflétaient une peur immense. {NDMM Fin de la partie éc?urante}  
  
Je pendit son corps au plafond, C'était un spectacle macabre qui réussit à me faire lever le c?ur mais je me retenu. Il y avait une grande flaque de sang sur le sol. Je sortis du placard en prenant de la laisser la porte ouverte. Le sang sortait du placard. Mon travaille était fait et je laissa ma signature le symbole de ma famille depuis des générations, une petite flamme de cristal. J'utilisa ensuite un sort pour effacer mes traces de pas rouges sangs et un autre sort pour me laver parce que j'étais couverte de sang. Je savais que tuer me ferais du bien c'est la première fois mais pourtant je recommencerais ça plus souvent. Même si tu fais autre chose de méchant, tuer fait beaucoup plus de bien. Je me remis à traîner dans les couloirs en attendant que le train reparte pour retourner dans le compartiment. Ce qui ne tarda pas.  
  
{\o/} */*\*  
  
Hermione.  
  
Je retourna au compartiment. Le courant était revenu. Dans le compartiment il y avait Ron qui boudait, il ne s'était pas remit de sa gifle. Harry lui semblait soulager que le courant soit revenu, car ça dernière expérience de panne de train lui avait valu bien des moqueries. Finalement Ginny elle semblait tout à fait a l'aise.  
  
- Et alors? Tu as trouvé pourquoi le train est tombé en panne? Me demanda Ginny.  
  
- La panne? Ha oui la panne! Non, désolé je n'ai pas trouvé.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sekmet à revenir.  
  
- As-tu trouvé les toilettes? Je dois avouer quel ne sont pas facile à trouver. Lui demanda Harry.  
  
- Les toill. Ho oui elles n'étaient pas dure à trouver, elles étaient au bout du corridor.  
  
- Heu c'est parce qu'elles sont dans deux wagons plus loin.  
  
Ha oui désolé, elles n'ont pas été difficile a trouvé quand même.  
  
{\o/} */*\*  
  
Ron.  
  
Un cri retenti à travers le train. On se précipita dans le corridor ou tout au bout se trouvait un attroupement. Je me faufila parmi la foule pour voir ce qui avait causé le cri et toute cette agitation. Seamus Finnigan était pendu au plafond d'un placard par les pieds. Ses yeux étaient ouvert, ils étaient blanc, globuleux et reflétaient de la peur. Sa gorge était tranchée, son corps ouvert et ses intestins pendant de son corps. Dans sa main il tenait.son c?ur. Sous Seamus il y avait une immense flaque de sang. Le spectacle était tout simplement dégouttant. Je dut me pencher pour pouvoir vomir. Je pus voir Cho s'évanouir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Et puis comment vous trouvez??? Je le trouve meilleur que le premier en tk.  
  
Puisque je n'ai pas encore eu d'avis sur ce point, que voulez-vous, préférer vous que je change de narrateur à chaque chapitre qui malheureusement feront des chapitre plus court (plus plate) ou que je fasse comme j'ai ait dans ce chapitre.  
  
Voilà Reviewer moi svp. 


	3. Nouvelle année, déprime en prévision

Bon à la demande de Libellule je vais répondre au Reviews.. évidament sa serait plus facile si j'en avais plus ¬_¬. Bref  
  
Steph : Michi beaucoup..sa fait plaisir  
  
Libellule : Pour répondre à ton premier reviews.. pour les parents..a toi de choisir s'il meurt brûlé dans d'atroce souffrance ou s'ils s'en sortiront vivant pour ma part..  
  
Pour la question du suicide..non bien sur que non..c'est une de mes personnages les plus importante.  
  
Pour la question de la douleur déverser sur les autre..qu'est ce que tu en pense :P sa pare mal pour Malefoy malgré que ressèment j'ai penser à quelque chose..mais je me prend un peut tard faudra que j'y travail (ha ha je vous dirait pas cé quoi mon idée..même si elle paraît évidente)  
  
Et oui je me suis un peut inspirer du roman l'empire couleur sang.. mais seulement pour le nom..fallait quelque chose..d'accrocheur..mais en tk.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Chapitre 3 XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Déjà des soupçons XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
{\0/}  
  
*/*\*  
  
Harry Potter  
  
J'étais là, devant un de mes amis qui m'avait suivit pendant 4 ans et que je voyais là mort suspendus par les pieds sans vie. Je détourna mon regard pour ce placer sur Ron qui était dégoutté par ce spectacle. Je l'aida à ce relever et l'amena vers les toilettes où il pourrait être en paix. Je pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait être l'auteur de cet acte barbare. Je pensa à Voldemort mais je l'aurais ressentit part ma cicatrice. Non ce n'était pas lui, mais quelqu'un de beaucoup plus dangereux. Mais qui? Lorsque Ron fut correct on retourna à notre compartiment. Le professeur qui avait été nommé pour faire le voyage avec les élèves avait envoyez ceux-ci dans les compartiments pendant qu'il s'occuperait à détacher Seamus. J'était profondément troublé. J'essaye de m'imaginer que s'aurait peut être été un ou une de ses amies qui aurait été pendu là. Je me rendu soudainement compte que quand Sekmet, Hermione ou Cho aurait pu être victime de cet assassin..sauf si c'était l'un d'entre eu qui aurait commis le meurtre. Bien sur que non..Sekmet ne ferais jamais ça, Hermione elle connaissait bien Seamus et Cho elle c'était évanouie. Je me sortie aussitôt ces idées saugrenues de la tête.  
  
Je jeta un coup d'?il à notre compartiment. Ron se tenait pencher la tête entre ces mains. Hermione elle avait un regard vague par la fenêtre du train qui avait repris son chemin. Cho elle se remettait de son évanouissement. Ginny elle semblait secoué et son regard montrait qu'elle pensait. Sekmet elle restait silencieuse..qu'aurait telle pu faire d'autre elle ne connaissait pas Seamus.  
  
{\0/}  
  
*/*\*  
  
Narrateur (par conséquent moi)  
  
Dix minutes avant l'arriver à la gare Hermione coupa le silence.  
  
- On devrait peut-être ce changer. Nous arrivons dans dix minutes.  
  
- Bonne idée, répondit Harry, Ron et Moi allons chercher un compartiment vide.  
  
Sur ce ils sortirent.  
  
- Moi je préfère aller me changer dans les toilettes.. Sans vouloir vous vexé. À son tour Sekmet sortie à son tour du compartiment.  
  
- Moi puisque je me suis changé en arrivant je vais vous laisser la place les filles. Et à son tour Cho sortie.  
  
- Moi je vais aller rejoindre des copines..je leurs avait promis que j'irais les rejoindre avant d'arriver. Ça ne te dérange pas?  
  
- Bien sur que non..vas-y Ginny, ce ne sera pas moi qui t'en empêcherai.  
  
- Merci. Et elle sorti a son tour du compartiment. Hermione ce retrouva alors seul.  
  
{\0/}  
  
*/*\*  
  
Hermione {NDMM : à moitié.Vous allez comprendre ce ne sera pas trop mélangeant.en tk j'espère}  
  
Hermione sortie de sa valise son uniforme. Elle enfila sa jupe {NDMM : Bon je sais c'est supposé être une robe mais faisons comme si ce devait être une jupe.} Elle ce sentait beaucoup plus à l'étroit que dans son ancien uniforme..mais elle voulait changer alors elle endurerait. Sa jupe lui arrivait juste en haut des genoux.  
  
Je fit la moue. J'avais pourtant demandé de la faire plus ajuster. Et pourquoi m'en ferais-je. Je sortis ma baguette et avec un petit coup ma jupe m'arrivait une vingtaine de centimètres plus hauts que la mi-cuisse. Voilà qui me plaisait plus. J'enfila ma blouse qui elle était définitivement plus ajuster. Ça me mettait beaucoup en valeur. Je déboutonna les boutons du haut et là je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il ne me restait plus qu'un seul détail à changer. Mes cheveux. Je l'ai déteste au plus haut point. L'année passé j'avait réussit à les coiffé mais ça avait prit tellement de temps. Je renonça tout de suite à cette hypothèse. Fidèle à mes habitudes je sortis mon livre de magie noire. Je doutais que je trouverais quelque chose, mais qui sais. Après quelques minutes je trouva à ma grande surprise une formule pour mes cheveux. {NDMM : Demandez-moi pas qu'est ce qu'une formules pour les cheveux fait dans un livre de magie noire} Je suivis les instructions dans le livres et je me retrouva avec les cheveux que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir. Il m'arrivait au nivaux de la poitrine avec un léger dégrader. Avec une formule que j'avais trouvée cet été je les colora. Ils étaient maintenant d'un rouge éclatant avec quelques mèches dorées. Et aussi quelques mèches vertes que j'avais dissimulées. Grâce à un sort qui formait une sorte de fantôme qui était en faite mon reflet je pu voir à quoi je ressemblais. Je me plaisais. Pourquoi m'étais-je entêté à ressembler à ce que tout le monde voulait que je ressemble ? À une Miss je sais tout. Je rangea mes affaires et j'attendis le retour des autres. Quelques minutes plus tard Sekmet entra. Je lui lança un regard. Décidément je n'allais pas l'apprécier. Elle me répondit par un sourire méprisant. Décidément mes sentiments envers elle était réciproque. Ron et Harry fit leur entrer. Aussitôt leur regard se posa sur moi.  
  
- Ho my god, Hermione qu'est. Ce qui t'est arriver? Tu est heu différente..je veux dire..bel..heu non laisse tombé. Bafouilla Ron  
  
Harry lui ne faisait que me contempler avec des yeux ronds. Sekmet s'en était rendu compte et on dirait qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gars regarde quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
  
- Hum! Hum! Harry?  
  
- Hummmm heu ho scuse moi Sekmet, quoi qu'est qu'il y a?  
  
- Tu ne trouve pas mon uniforme un peut grand?  
  
Espèce de petite barbie stupide et anorexique pensais-je tout bas. Pas possible d'être plus lèche botte et Harry tombe en plein dans le piège. Stupide con! Je n'étais plus capable de l'endurer je trouva un raison pour sortir et aller me promener.  
  
Elle aboutit dans le premier wagon ou elle trouva nul autre que Draco Malefoy. Quelqu'un l'avait dé-stupéfixer.  
  
- Hum tu tombe bien j'avais besoin de me détendre. Quoi de mieux que de travailler un peut sa magie. Toi Malefoy...tu sera mon cobaye. J'ai inventer un sortillège et j'ai besoin de le tester sur quelqu'un. C'est gentil de te porter volontaire.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Draco qui lui était toujours sous le choc. Quel choc? Il n'avait jamais cru voir Hermione un jour habiller de cette façon et encore moins avec des cheveux rouge! Mais quand il entendit le mot il fit plus attention à ce qu'elle disait jusqu'à avoir vraiment peur. Pendant qu'elle s'approchait de lui il reculait le plus possible. Mais un compartiment ce n'est pas très grand et il finit par être pris au piège. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura un formule.  
  
« Finito rusiltate incamtatoump »  
  
Draco sentit un changement au niveau de son visage. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage étant sur qu'elle l'avait dévisager encore plus qu'il l'était déjà. Mais au contacte de sa peau un fut surpris de ne plus sentir les petites tentacules.  
  
- Dommage... ma formule a marcher.  
  
Draco retira lentement ses mains de son visage. Hermione espérant tout de même voir un imperfection juste pour savoir si elle l'avait dévisager. Mais non son visage était comme il aurait du l'être si il n'y aurait pas eu ces tentacules. Elle dut même avouer qu'il était plutôt joli. Mais elle ce rendit compte qu'elle baissait sa garde.  
  
Elle détourna son visage...  
  
Sort avant que je te rende le visage que tu avait...  
  
Draco était pas fou il avait vu ce changement d'attitude quand Hermione l'avait regarder... Juste avant de sortir il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione qui lui tournait le dos. Il devait avouer qu'habiller de la sorte Hermione n'était pas laide...Mais il fallait vite ce sortir cette idée de la tête... après tout il savait qu'il serait son souffre douleur cette année. Il devra bien trouver une solution.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Le train arriva finalement à destination et tous, sauf les premières années, montèrent dans les diligences sans chevaux. Dans le hall les élèves ce rendait le plus rapidement possible dans la grande salle qui était très animer on peut dire. 15 minutes plus tard tous le monde était installer et parlait entre eu. Comme chaque début d'année il eu la cérémonie de répartition. Presque personne ne fut par contre envoyer à Gryffondor. Depuis le retour de Voldemort. Presque tout le monde était devenu peureux et paranoïaque et n'avait plus leur place dans Gryffondor. Ceux qui n'avait pas peur était plutôt envoyer à Serpentard. Voilà le moment le moins attendu des élèves le fameux discourt. Albus Dumbledore, affaiblit par l'âge de raison se leva avec difficulté. Mais sourit tout de même de toutes ses dents comme lui seul est capable de faire.  
  
- Encore cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il n'est pas tout à fait nouveau. C'est déjà votre professeur de potion. Hé oui cette année le cours de potion et de Défense contre les forces du mal sera enseigné par le Professeur Rogue.  
  
Il eu un murmure de protestation à travers la salle. Qui eu pour effet de faire sourri Rogue. Oui oui sourire Rogue. Seul les serpentard souriait. Harry et Ron expliquait à Sekmet, qui avait été envoyez à Gryffondor que Rogue était le pire prof celui le plus détester de toute l'école. Ils paraissaient vraiment désespérer. Remarquant que leur amie, Hermione, ne disait rien ils lui demandèrent.  
  
- Tu ne semble pas frustrer que ce soit Rogue qui nous enseigne?  
  
- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Il n'est pas mauvais comme professeur.  
  
Les 2 garçons la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.  
  
- S'il vous plait silence!!! Dumbledore voulait reprendre le silence. Nous savons tous, ou si certains ne le savent pas. Il y a eu un acte atroce qui c'est produit pendant le voyage en train. Quelqu'un, je n'ai pas encore découvert qui, a tuer un élève. Cette acte est horrible et je jure de découvrir qui est l'assassin. Certains élèves seront questionnez dès ce soir et au courant de cette semaine. Cette acte ne sera pas impunis bien sur. Mais la sentence pourrait être bien moins pire si la personne aillant commis cette acte ce révèle. Maintenant bonne appétit.  
  
À dire vrai personne n'eut l'appétit pour manger tout ce que les elfe c'était forcer de préparer. Hermione était songeuse... allais t-on la supsonner...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Après le repas quelques élèves étaient appeler sûrement pour les interrogation. Les élèves montèrent suivant les préfets. Hermione étant la nouvelle préfète pris la tête et amena les première année à leur nouveau dortoir. Le nouveau mot de passe était « Vol, vol comme tu n'a jamais volé. » [NDMM Bon je sais c'est nul]  
  
- Bon les dortoirs des filles sont de ce côté et celui des garçons de ce côté si vous avez des questions ma chambre de préfète est en haut de cette escalier.  
  
Sur ce les premières année montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectif.  
  
- Miss Granger, il y a une réunion dans une heure pour les préfet, rendez- vous dans la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall était à peine entrée qu'elle était déjà sortie.  
  
Hermione fit un mouvement d'épaule et monta dans sa chambre spécial pour défaire sa valise. Une heure plus tard elle était dans la grande salle. Peut à peut les autres préfet. D'abord celui de Poufsouffle ensuite celui de Serdaigle et pour finir celui de serpentard, Draco. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant qu'il ne pu lui-même lui en lancer un. Après McGonagall rentra avec les autre directeur de maison.  
  
Elle prit la parole :  
  
- Bien vous êtes tous là. Je vais vous conduire là où nous aurons toujours nos réunions. Ce sera aussi la salle des préfets, un endroit un peut plus calme que dans votre salle commune. Alors suivez-moi.  
  
McGonagall les conduisit dans le labyrinthe du château pour finir par aboutir devant une tapisserie banalle.  
  
- Pour ouvrir le passage clignez de l'?il droit ensuite de l'?il gauche. Toucher ensuite sur la tapisserie 4 éléments qui représentent les quatre éléments et dite Wouf! Non je veux dire dite « Cendre des océans de la terre et du ciel » [NDMM Je sais c'est nul]  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle. Ils prirent tous place sur un divan ou un pouf.  
  
- Donc cette année les préfet et les directeur devront faire des tour de garde jusqu'à 2 heure du matin. Vu ce qui est arriver dans le train cette mesure sera encore renforcer au besoin. Les réunions serons prévu tous les samedi et vous recevrait un lettre pour vous avisez un changement. La salle de bain des préfet est situez à la statue de Boris de Hagard et le mot de passe Fraîcheur des pins. Il n'a pas changer. Bon je croiss que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vos directeurs vont vous indiquer où vous patrouillerez. Hermione se serait dans le secteur de Gryffondor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bon voilà un autre chapitre de fait. Vous savez sa prend pas beaucoup de temps reviewer (aucun sous entendu) j'espère seulement en avoir plus. Je déprime et j'ai pu le goût d'écrire. Bref c'est un petit chapitre. Pour ceux qui mon lu dsl d'avoir prit du temps à mettre ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Je viens de me rendre compte en publiant que c'est illisible. vraiment dsl! Je peut rien faire sauf ... non je peut rien faire. Si il y en a qui save cé koi le problème et bien dite le moi svp. 


End file.
